Daddy's Princess
by captainsharon
Summary: Sharon and Andy parenting. They encounter difficulties in raising their little daughter Kate. Whether they're already old to raise a child? Read on and find out ... [ Continuation of the story "Kate Flynn." ]
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'm here with another story! This is a continuation of my story, "Kate Flynn." If you want, you can read the first part of this story, but it's not mandatory. (I think so).**_ ** _Sharon and Andy parenting. They meet with various changes in raising of their little daughter Kate. Whether they're already old for all these difficulties? Read on and find out._** _ **I hope you like it! Enjoy & Review, thanks!**_

* * *

"Kate!" Sharon called her little daughter from the kitchen. It was the fifth time this morning. Sharon sighed wearily. She knew that her life wouldn't be as before. The difficulties and raising Kate tiring her much. On the other hand, Rusty tried to convince his mother that he should be with friends for the weekend.

"Mom, just two days, nothing more. ''

"Rusty, please. You're been away from home a few days ago. It's not nice." Sharon said, directing her attention to the breakfast she cooked.

"Mom, I'm not a child. Besides, I have to go, this is a very important weekend. Mom, I can't refuse them." Rusty insisted and looked imploringly at his mother. Sharon took a deep breath and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know that you're an adult, I know you're not a child. I don't want you to be away from me for so long. I don't want you to be away from me as Emily and Ricky." Rusty smiled slightly and hugged his mother.

"I know that, mom. Just two days." Sharon nodded with a slight smile and kissed her son on the cheek.

"Rusty, where's Andy? '"

"Oh, I think he's in Kate's room and helps her to get dressed."

"Oh, that girl. '"

"Mom, she's still pretty small. You shouldn't be angry." Rusty grinned.

"I know I don't get angry, just feel tired. I think I'm old to raise a child." Sharon sighed ruefully. Rusty took her hand reassuringly.

"You're not old mom, Kate is pretty mischievous. Everything will be all right. Especially when Andy takes care." Sharon chuckled softly.

"Good. When will you go? Do you want to eat breakfast?"

"No mom, I'll have breakfast with my friends. Don't worry. I'll be back in two days. But before that I want to kiss Kate."

"Hey, you very well know that you're her favorite brother and she will pick up big scandal." Sharon laughed, putting the dishes on the table. Rusty made a face.

"Oh yes." Andy helped his little daughter to get dressed. Although Kate was just 5 years old, she chose the clothes she wants to wear and was capricious.

"Do you want this dress?" asked Andy showing the pink dress to the little girl. Kate frowned.

"No!" Andy sighed and smiled slightly.

"Okay. Do you want this?" he asked without power, showing another dress, this time in white.

"Daddy, I want another. ''

"Which one?" asked Andy confused. Kate sat on her bed and took her red dress that was adorned with flowers. Andy grinned and took his daughter in his lap.

"Okay, so." He kissed his daughter on the forehead. Kate smiled.

"Well, let's get dressed quickly, because your mother will be angry." Andy laughed. Yes, Andy was right. Sharon was sitting in the kitchen with Rusty. She looked at the clock. The time was almost seven, and none of them hadn't had breakfast. Sharon knew that they would be late for work but last night Provenza had called that today will have exclusive important work.

"My God, where are those two?" murmured Sharon.

"Calm down, mom. You very well know that Kate is pretty capricious when she dress up. Moreover, I'm sure that Andy is tired of this every morning." Sharon shook her head wearily. At this point, Andy came into the kitchen with Kate. Sharon glared at Andy.

"Where were you? No one's had breakfast and we're late for work." Andy sighed wearily.

"Sharon, please. You know your daughter. This happens every morning." Kate, on the other hand, was smiling. Sharon took Kate in her lap. She kissed her cheek.

"Well, now, my little princess has to eat because mom and dad will be late for work. So we need to hurry dear." she said quietly, and began to feed her.

"How are you kid?" Andy asked Rusty, sitting beside him.

"Very well, but you look tired. ''

"Oh, I think you know why." Rusty grinned and sipped his juice.

"Well, I think that I late. Kate, I want to kiss you for goodbye before I left." Kate frowned.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'll be friends for the weekend, but I promise that I'll come back quickly." He kissed his little sister.

"Don't go." Kate said, crying. Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

"Kate, don't cry. I'll be back quickly, just two days. I know I'll miss you too, but I'll come back quickly. I promise you. You believe your brother, right?" Kate nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Rusty left. Sharon wiped her daughter's tears.

"Well, my little princess shouldn't cry." Andy said with a smile.

"Furthermore, your brother will be back in two days." Sharon said trying to calm the little girl. Kate nodded slightly. Though she was only 5 years old, she knew everything. Sharon and Andy were happy to have such a smart daughter. Suddenly Andy's phone rang. He sighed as he looked at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Sharon asked, confused.

"This is Provenza." he explained. "Hello?"

"My God, Flynn, where are you? We have an important case, you must come immediately. Notify the captain."

"Provenza, you talk as if you don't know that we have a little daughter and our lives are different than before."

"I know that. But you have to focus on your job. You're cops." Provenza said firmly.

"Oh, well, I understand. It makes no sense to remind me always. We'll be there in a few minutes." Andy angrily said and hung up the phone. Sharon looked at him questioningly.

"What's happening?"

"Provenza said ... that we should be there." Sharon sighed wearily.

"Good. Then Kate today should come with us, because we have no time to take her in the kindergarten." Andy nodded slightly.

"Exactly. This is our life." Sharon grinned.

"Well, Kate took your bag, because we have to leave." said Sharon. The little girl took her bag and left three.

* * *

After about 15 minutes, Sharon and Andy had arrived. Sharon was holding Kate in her arms.

"I thought that you'll not ...-" Provenza stopped and looked at the little Kate, he smiled and walked over to Sharon.

"Hey, Captain, I didn't think that you'll bring Kate."

"Oh, Lieutenant, today it happened. I and Andy didn't have time to brought Kate in the kindergarten and also Rusty will be with friends for the weekend. ''

"I understand. Oh, Andy, you look pretty tired." Andy sighed.

"You think it's easy to raise a child at my age?" he said sharply.

"Andy, calm down. He's your friend." Sharon said softly.

"Yes, but what are these stupid questions?" Provenza laughed.

"Okay, okay. Captain, where you'll leave Kate?" Sharon thought. At this point, Amy and Julio came to them.

"Captain, we were so glad that you have brought Kate." Amy said with a smile.

"How are you, Kate?" Julio asked with a smile. Kate smiled

"I'm fine, uncle." Amy stroked her hair.

"Today we didn't have time to brought Kate in the kindergarten. And now I don't know where to leave her. Today we have so much work." Sharon sighed wearily.

"Don't worry, Captain. I and Julio will take care of the little Kate." Amy said kindly.

"Are you sure?" asked Sharon.

"Look, Amy, she's pretty mischievous." said Andy.

"Absolutely sure." Amy interrupted.

"Exactly. We'll take care of Kate." Julio said. Sharon and Andy smiled.

"Well, Kate, I don't you to worry aunt Amy and uncle Julio." Sharon told to her little daughter.

"I promise." the girl replied with a smile. Sharon handed Kate to Amy. The three along with Andy and Provenza went into the interview room. Amy and Julio were holding Kate's hand and went to their desks. Julio took the little girl in his lap as she pulled a lollipop from her bag.

"Oh, you love lollipops?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes." the girl replied with a smile.

"It's not healthy for a child at your age. Even dangerous." Julio muttered.

"Why?" Amy asked in surprise.

"Amy, she's still five years old. What if she swallow it? '"

"Oh, Julio, the girl is smart. No problem that she's five years old." Amy said firmly. Julio rolled his eyes. While Amy prepare some documents Julio played with Kate. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, Julio I didn't know that you love so much children." Julio sighed with a sad smile.

"Yes, I love. My wife and I wanted to have children, but she...-" Amy put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I know how you feel." Julio's eyes filled with tears.

"Sometimes I think that life is very unfair."

"You're right. But now you have to move. I'm convinced that one day you'll be very happy." Amy said with a smile. Julio nodded and continued to stare at Kate, who looked happy.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon was sitting in her office with Kate. Andy talking with Provvenza something outside. Sharon watched them smiling through her window. She turned and looked at her daughter, who was sitting sadly. She took Kate in her arms and kissed her gently.

"How's my princess?"

"Mom, I want to play. ''

"Oh, I know. I'm sorry that today you couldn't go to the kindergarten."

"No, I want to play with my brother Rusty." Sharon sighed wearily.

"I think we talked about it. He'll be back in two days. Until then, your father and I'll play with you. I know it will not be the same, but better." Sharon said with a smile. At this point Andy joined them.

"What you talked to Provenza?"

"Oh, nothing. Same thing. You know Provenza." He sat down beside her and kissed Kate's forehead.

"And how do you feel, my little princess?" he asked with a smile.

"I want to play with my brother Rusty." Andy shook his head and took Kate in his lap.

"I understand you, but he'll be back in two days. Now I have a suggestion: Let's go home because I think that everyone's hungry." Andy grinned. Sharon chuckled.

"Definitely. And Kate too."

* * *

After dinner, Sharon spoke with Andy Kate.

"I think Kate is quite attached to Rusty. She can't do without him." Andy smiled.

"She just loves his brother Sharon."

"Yes, it is and it's pretty good. "She's so small but so smart." Andy hugged Sharon and snuggled in her silky hair.

"Just like her mother." Sharon laughed.

"Maybe mischievous as her father."

* * *

Sharon washed the dishes while Andy was with Kate in the living room. Sharon quietly humming and decided to check them. She went into the living room and saw that they were both asleep. She smiled and sat down beside them. Kate was their treasure. Sharon loved those beautiful moments between father and daughter.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Your opinion is very important to me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This is the second chapter. Sharon and Andy felt difficulties with raising Kate and with her whims. Hope you like it! Enjoy & Review, thanks!**_

* * *

Sharon brought blankets from the bedroom for Andy and Kate. She slowly approached them and looked at them with a smile. "They sleep so beautiful." said quietly to herself Sharon. She loved Andy and Kate. It was one of the best moments of father and daughter. She opened the blankets and at this point Andy slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the clock and saw he had fallen asleep on the couch with Kate. He smiled slightly at Sharon and kissed Kate on the forehead, who slept sweet in his arms. Sharon sat quietly beside them.

"How long we sleep here?" asked Andy quietly as not to wake Kate. Sharon grinned.

"I think that a few hours. Father and daughter, slept together on the sofa. I don't even know how, but you look so sweet ..." Andy smiled and looked at his little daughter.

"I think we should take her to her room." he whispered softly. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Do you want help?"

"No, I'll handle it." Andy said firmly and took Kate to the nursery. Sharon sighed with a smile. She felt lucky because Andy was a good father and was very different from Jack. She got up from the couch and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. The house was quiet, Rusty's lack felt. Sharon knew that Rusty was no longer a child, but she wasn't used to being without him for so long. Rusty spent more time outside and this especially Sharon didn't like. Andy put Kate on her bed. Suddenly the little girl opened her eyes. Andy kissed her cheek.

"Dad, where's mom?" she asked immediately.

"Mom is pretty tired, sweetie, I guess she had fallen asleep. Why did you wake up?"

"I don't know." Andy grinned and hugged Kate.

"Well, I think you have to close your eyes and go to sleep again. You need to sleep in order to grow up, right?" The little girl nodded with a smile. She understands so much despite her age. Andy was proud of the fact that he has so smart daughter. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Good night."

"Good night, Daddy." Kate took one of her favorite toys and fell asleep immediately. Andy went back into the bedroom, where Sharon was reading a book.

"Oh, you don't sleep?" Sharon took off her glasses and put them on the drawer.

"I think I'll not. I'm worried about Rusty." Andy sat down beside her and gently took her hand.

"Sharon, we talked about it several times. Rusty is an adult and he knows what he's doing. Why you worry?" Sharon sighed thoughtfully.

"I don't know, I just miss him." Andy smiled softly and hugged Sharon.

"Sharon, this is normal. He isn't a child, naturally that he'll spend more time outside."

"Maybe you're right. How's Kate? '"

"Don't worry. She's fine. A little while ago suddenly opened her eyes and asked about you." Andy grinned.

"Oh, I'd like to kiss her."

"Sharon, she now sleep, you can wake her. Sharon kissed Andy.

"Don't worry, she will not wake up." Sharon slowly went into the nursery. She quietly went inside and sat next to Kate. She smiled when she saw how beautiful sleeps her little daughter. Sharon tenderly kissed Kate on the forehead and stroked her hair.

"You can't even imagine how happy I am that I have. And I and your father. You're our little princess." Sharon said softly. She thought for the last five years. It was like a dream. Kate grew quickly, and time passed. She even remembered Emily and Ricky's childhood. She smiled and her eyes filled with tears. Despite everything, however, Sharon felt tired and pretty old to raise a child. Kate was really a great gift for them, but she thought that she could no longer cope as a mother. Sharon returned to the bedroom and saw that Andy is already asleep. She smiled and kissed him gently.

"You're more tired than me." she muttered quietly. She turned off the lights and went to sleep deeply.

* * *

The next morning, Andy was getting ready for work, while Sharon was preparing breakfast and tried to wake Kate for kindergarten. Sharon sighed wearily, put the dishes on the table and went back into Kate's room.

"Come on, Kate, you need to wake up." Kate turned to the other side of the bed. Sharon rolled her eyes and pulled the blankets.

"Mom!" Kate screamed.

"Come on, we must leave early for kindergarten. In addition, today your father and I have very important work, please Kate." Sharon said almost exhausted. She felt that she wasn't as young as before to deal with children's whims.

"I'll not go there." Kate frowned. Sharon put her hands on her face. She felt that she couldn't handle. At this point, Andy came into the room.

"What happens Sharon?" Sharon looked at him angrily.

"Try to convince your daughter to go to kindergarten, Lieutenant." She said abruptly and went into the kitchen. Basically, Sharon has never been so, but Kate's whims were enough. Andy sighed and sat down next to his daughter.

"Kate, why are you doing this to mommy?"

"I don't want to go to kindergarten." said the little girl.

"Kate, we talked about it. I told you several times that you have to go to kindergarten. Besides, you'll soon start school and then really you'll be obliged to go to school." The girl frowned. Andy took her in his lap.

"Promise me that you'll not behave this way. You know that your mother is angry." Kate nodded slightly. Andy smiled and kissed her cheek. The two joined Sharon in the kitchen. She looked at Andy questioningly.

"Don't worry Sharon, Kate promised me that she will not behave this way." Sharon sighed wearily.

"Okay. Let's have breakfast, because just Provenza called me and said we should go to the crime scene." Andy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, this Provenza." Sharon laughed.

"Come on Andy. Give me Kate." Sharon feed Kate, then she and Andy took her in the kindergarten. A few minutes later they were already on the crime scene.

"Captain, I think you'll want to see this." Provenza said, and handed the folder to her. Sharon scrutinized Provenza's folder.

"Very good job, Lieutenant. Let's look for more clues." She turned to Amy and Julio.

"Captain, we caught the suspects, they now wait for questioning." Mike explained.

"Very well. Andy, please, interrogate them with Mike and Provenza." Andy nodded slightly.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon was sitting in her office looking at another murder case. Andrea's visit pleased her a lot.

"How's my friend? '"

"Oh, Andrea, I'm so glad you're here." Sharon hugged Andrea. She sat beside her.

"So how's my beautiful Kate?" Sharon sighed.

"Pretty capricious. This morning we barely convinced her to go to kindergarten. I think I'm old to raise children." Andrea took Sharon's hand reassuringly.

"Sharon, you're not old. Just our little Kate is pretty mischievous. Don't worry, everything will be fine. ''

"Oh, I hope. Will you come with me to take Kate from the kindergarten? '"

"Of course, I miss her very much." Andrea said with a smile.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon and Andrea took Kate from the kindergarten. Kate was very happy to see her aunt.

"Aunt Andrea!" the little girl came to her.

"Hey, how's my little princess?"

"I'm fine."

"You're so smart." Andrea said and kissed her cheek. Sharon smiled softly.

"Kaire, you eat lunch?"

"Yes."

"You're not lying to me, are you?"

"Enough, Sharon, why Kate has to lie?" Andrea frowned slightly.

"Oh, Andrea, you don't know how much she doesn't want to eat and she constantly invents reasons." Andrea laughed and took Kate in her arms.

"Well Sharon, I understand. But I'm convinced that she wasn't lying now." Sharon nodded and the three went to the pastry shop.

* * *

The evening was quiet. Sharon expected Rusty's arrival at any moment. She kept looking at the clock and Andy felt her tension.

"Sharon, calm down. He'll be here any minute. '"

"I know, I'm just worried." Andy sighed and continued to play with Kate.

"What did you do today with aunt Andrea? ''

"We all three went to the pastry shop and in the park, it was great." Andy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know dear, I'm sure. Your aunt Andrea is wonderful." Sharon listened to their conversation and smiled. Suddenly the door opened and Rusty come.

"Oh, Rusty!" Sharon hugged her son. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine Mom."

"You're here!" Kate ran to her brother.

"Hey, Kate, how was without me? '"

"Pretty boring." replied the little girl. Sharon and Andy laughed.

"It's okay, right?"

"Yes Andy, everything."

"I think that everything is pretty good. I propose to have dinner." Sharon said with a smile. Rusty nodded. He took Kate and together they went to the kitchen for dinner as a family.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. (Review please?)**_


End file.
